This invention relates particularly to rechargeable battery enclosures, and to a top closure therefore in which is integrally mounted a rechargeable jack assembly for reception preferably of a coaxial type recharge plug.
A rechargeable battery closure of the type disclosed by this invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,907 to Roth et al. Battery enclosures of this type may be used advantageously in lantern battery structures, rechargeable flashlight enclosures, and various other rechargeable devices housing a battery adapted to be recharged.
It is a primary object of the subject invention to provide an enclosure for at least one self-contained electrochemical cell or battery, which includes spacer elements and locating means providing an assembly which is substantially immobilized and impact and vibration resistant.
It is another object of the invention to provide a battery top closure of a single one-piece molded construction including a unitary recharge jack, having a minimum number of parts, and providing ease of assembly and reliability.